Where's she going?
by invisibledictator
Summary: Mikan keeps falling asleep in class...Natsume and friends are suspect foul play...what's going on? REALLY RANDOM! [ONESHOT]


This is just a crazy one shot I came up with while studying for finals…I was bored!! I'll update my other two stories either Friday or Saturday.

The girls are 15, the boys are 16.

Ruka and Hotaru are an unofficial couple.

Mikan and Natsume are dating, but its not public.

So….

"Sakura! Miss Sakura!!"

The class murmured among themselves, glancing at Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura!" Jinno-sensei screamed!

Mikan jumped, "Hai!"

"Why are you sleeping in my class? Again!!" He yelled at the unfortunate girl.

"Sorry." Mikan whispered sheepsishly, "It won't happen again."

"You're right is wont! You'll be in detention for the rest of this week!"

The class sighed. Mikan was even more exhausted than usual this past month. Everyone had their own ideas why. Hotaru passed around a note with her Hummingbird (Allows the user to pass notes without the teacher noticing.). One by one, it circulated through the class, skipping Mikan.

_**After school**_

The friends met after school in Hotaru's lab. Anna and Nonoko weren't there, but Natsume, Ruka, Sumire, Yuu, and Koko were there. They ate small cookies and discussed what they thought made Mikan so tired lately.

"It seems like she hasn't slept all week or something." Yuu remarked.

"She doesn't have much of an alice, so it's not from using her alice," Sumire commented snidly, "She's too weak to be of any use to the school either. Unlike my Natsume-kun!"

"Maybe she's sick?" Ruka thought out loud.

"Is she studying?" Yuu suggested. Everyone else laughed. Mikan study? That would be the end of the world.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Sumire guessed, "She's ugly as hell, but maybe someone likes ugly girls like her."

"Maybe she's too busy pigging out to remember to sleep?" Natsume joked, annoyed with the boyfriend comment."

"Maybe she's training…then again…" Yuu thought, "Maybe not."

"Natsume. You're her boyfriend, right? Do you know what she's been up too?" Ruka asked. Natsume grunted and shook his head. She hadn't been spending much time with him recently at all. Hotaru frowned.

"What has that baka been doing? She could have told me at least!" Koko suddenly said, reading Hotaru's mind. Hotaru shot him with her baka gun while Yuu tried to ease the situation. Sumire attacked Ruka for calling saying Natsume was Mikan's boyfriend. Natsume finally burned Sumire's hair. Hotaru hit everyone with her baka gun.

"We just have to follow her. Tonight." Hotaru stated when everyone had finally calmed down. "We'll use my fly cam. Agreed?"

"Agreed!!" they all cried together. What could be more fun than spying on Mikan?

_**That night**_

"Is it in place, Hotaru?" Koko asked for the fifth time that night.

"For the last time, if you don't shut up, I'll shoot you with my baka gun until you can't move again." Hotaru threatened.

"Ok…Sorry!" Koko said. Yuu sweat-dropped, and Ruka laughed.

An image flickered onto the screen. Mikan was sitting on her bed, reading a book. It seemed so innocent, but she kept glancing at the clock, like she was waiting for something…or someone. She was also wearing a trenchcoat, long and black. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she looked really good.

"They're late." She moaned, tossing her book aside and going to the window. Back in Hotaru's room, the temperature began to go up dramatically.

"Natsume," Ruka started, "It might be a girl she's waiting for?"

"EEK!!" Sumire shrieked, "She's lesbian?" Natsume lit her skirt on fire. Ruka and Yuu sweatdropped and Koko laughed until Natsume shot him a glare.

"_She's 'my' girlfriend!! If she's with another guy, he's dead and she's in soo much trouble!!"_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, there was a soft pounding on the wall, as if someone was trying to climb up or something. A small bell in Mikan's room began to ring. Mikan quickly grabbed it and opened her window.

"Tooru!" She hissed out her window, "Be quiet! You'll wake someone up!"

"Sorry!!" A guy replied, climbing into her room, "I didn't realize how tired I was today. We had to cheer for all 15 clubs who made it to past the preliminaries. It's hard being a princess you know!"

"Shut-up!" Mikan snapped. "I think the teachers, or at least my friends, suspect that there's a reason I keep falling asleep in class."

"Duh! They're gonna figure something's up if your sleeping in class with no good excuse!" another guy sighed, coming up behind Tooru.

"Whatever, Yuujirou." Mikan pouted, grabbing a motorcycle helmet from under her bed, "Tooru, I get your bike. You can go with him."

The boys looked at eachother and smiled. They didn't mind. Hotaru typed a series of commands into her small computer, and her fly cam followed the trio out the window, and hooked on to one of the boy's sleeves as they kicked the bikes into action and sped off.

Back in hotaru's room

Natsume was not happy. 'His' girl was with two strange guys, and had even managed to make it into and out of the academy without being noticed.

"_How could she do this to me? What did I do wrong? I thought she was happy with me? Where is she going_?" He thought frantically. His face showed no expression, but his eyes reflected massive hurt, until he bent his head to hide behind his bangs.

"Um..Natsume?" Koko spoke up, "I don't think it's that bad. I mean, just because she snuck out of the school with two strange and good-looking boys doesn't mean she's cheating!"

Yuu touched Koko's sholder, "I don't think that's gonna help!"

"Wh-why is Mikan with two boys almost as good looking as my Natsume-kun?" Sumire sputtered, suddenly she smiled, "Don't worry, Natsume-kun", she purred, "I'll always be yours…even thought that Tooru boy is really hot."

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Where do you think they're going" Yuu said uneasily, trying to fill in the awkward silence.

"I think Mikan's part of a gang!" Sumire cried, "She probably has guns and drugs hidden under her trenchcoat."

The friends sweatdropped.

"I guess Mikan isn't the only one with crazy ideas." Koko sighed.

"Maybe she's going to visit family?" Yuu proposed.

"Her only family since her grandfather died is me." Hotaru remarked emotionlessly.

"_Are they really her boyfriends?"_ Ruka wondered, _"Mikan seems like she really likes Natsume, I don't think she'd cheat on him…would she?"_

Finally, the trio of riders pulled up at a small alleyway.

"HA!" Sumire crowed happily, "I was right!"

"Hey, Mikoto!" Mikan called to the boy who emerged from the darkness, "Were you waiting long?"

"Nah!" Mikoto said, "Are you ready for our big night?"

"You bet!!" Mikan cheered.

"Hey Mikan!!" A large gang of boys called, "Did you find a costume?"

"Yeah! Check it out!" Mikan smiled, removing her trenchcoat to reveal a tiny miniskirt with a glittery black top, cut to show off her stomach and neck. The boys nodded appreciatively.

"Let's go kick butt!" Mikan cheered!

"YEAH!"

"Um…what just happened?" Sumire spoke first.

"…" Natsume shrugged.

"Natsume?" Ruka looked surprised.

"He doesn't care," Koko said, smirking.

Suddenly, pounding music began to fill the room. Lights flashed on the screen displaying Mikan and shouts and yells were heard.

"Mikan!!" A few guys yelled as she walked into the packed room.

"Here," a girl said, handing her a beer. Mikan looked at it and passed it to Tooru, who threw it away.

"Well," Mikan sighed, "If you were waiting for me to get this started, let's get this fight on! What's in the pot?"

"$15,000" an ugly heavyset guy said pushing his way through the crowd.

"Deal" Mikan said while the boys behind her made faces and rude gestures.

Mikan tossed her trenchcoat in the corner and strode over to a raised arena.

Back in Hotarus room

"Um… is she actually gonna fight that guy?" Sumire asked stupidly, "He's huge, and fat, and gross and…GROSS!!"

Hip-hop music began to pound and a voice quickly declared "Well folks, looks like Mikan's boys are at it again! This time, they're dancing for fifteen thousand dollars! What a pot! Will the challenger walk away with the cash, or will our queen of the dance floor take the money home again?"

"Queen?" Yuu repeated

"Dance Floor?" Sumire perked up!

"Money?" Hotaru looked interested

"Mikan's a hip-hop dancer?" Ruka asked out loud. Nobody answered him. How had they known that Mikan could dance?

Bodies began to move as Mikan and her gang defended their title as champions. Natsume and the rest of her friends gaped as they watched Mikan prove how good she was. The competition wasn't much, so it came as no surprise when Mikan walked of the dance floor with a fistful of cash. But to the Alice Academy students, it was the biggest shock of the year.

"Aw man! I'm gonna be so tired tomorrow!" Mikan yelled as she walked out of the club a few hours later.

Tooru asked, "Well, when are you gonna bring that awesome boyfriend you keep bragging about? I want another guy to distract the girls so I can get some dance time in!"

"And you wanna use my boyfriend to do that!?" Mikan hollered in exaggerated shock.

The group of friends laughed as they hopped on their bikes and headed back to school. Mikan snuck back into her room and all was quiet.

The next morning

Mikan wasn't the only one tired this time. Even the class president was asleep at his desk. The teachers were shocked, until they heard shouting.

"Mikan sneaks out of the school to dance! Get your Mikan dance vids here!!" Hotaru hollered, watching the crowd growing.

"Mikan's been dancing?" Jinno said in shock.

"Yeah." Narumi said, surprised, "Didn't she tell you? The school lets her dance on the condition that she keeps her grades up. That, and she keeps an ear out for any information about the AAO for us!"

Jinno scowled, leave it to Narumi to keep it a secret.

"I want one!" "Me too!" "Mikan dances?" "I love Hip-hop!"

"So you's not cheating on Natsume?" Koko asked Mikan

"NO!" Mikan yelled in aggravation, "I just want to dance and I didn't want to make it seem like I was getting special treatment."

The class laughed and life went back to normal, with one difference.

"I'm driving."

"Natsume! Get off my bike!!" Mikan yelled.

Obviously, Natsume was now accompanying his partying girlfriend on her midnight dance trips. So for now, things were quiet and peaceful…for now.

So…

Just in case you were wondering…

I was listening to 'Show me the Money' from 'Step-up' and thinking of 'You Got Served!'

I love those movies! They are soo awesome!

Anyway, I had to write something…so this is what came to mind! See what happens when you listen to fun music while studying!! I probably should get back to work though, cause if I flunk this final, I'm toast. BI!

PLS REVIEW!!!


End file.
